


In my care

by plato_rocks



Series: Enola and Sherlock (and Mycroft) [3]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Family, Feminist Themes, Gen, Little Sisters, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, No Incest, No Tewksbury, Plans For The Future, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Love, Platonic Soulmates, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plato_rocks/pseuds/plato_rocks
Summary: Mycroft Holmes pays a visit to his siblings Enola and Sherlock in London. No longer the old-fashioned jerk he used to be, Mycroft bonds with his siblings while discussing plans for Enola's university education.Takes place after "You are not alone" and before "Useless boy(s)" in this series.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Mycroft Holmes, Enola Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Enola Holmes/Mycroft Holmes, Enola Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Enola and Sherlock (and Mycroft) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967290
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	In my care

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Enola has moved in with Sherlock in London, and has been working side-by-side with him on solving cases for about a year. Since Enola Holmes is not a character in the original Sherlock Holmes canon by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, I have also taken the liberty of omitting or keeping other features of the original stories as suits my imagination. So in this story, I have kept familiar details like 221B Baker Street and Mycroft's residence in Pall Mall, but excluded the existence of Doctor Watson. All interactions between Sherlock, Enola and Mycroft are platonically intimate, and there are no sexual feelings between them.

The sun shines brightly on a Saturday morning. In a little flat at 221B Baker Street, Enola Holmes awakes with a yawn. She turns to her side to face her still-asleep elder brother. She debates for a second if she should wake him, but recalling that he returned home well after midnight last night, decides to let him sleep a bit longer. She gently moves his arm off her body, giving him a peck on the lips as she gets up to get dressed. After brushing her teeth, she goes to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Morning, love." Sherlock appears just as she is plating the toast and fried eggs. She sets down the plates on the table and goes over to her brother and puts her arms round him, saying "Morning, sweetie," and pulling him towards her for a kiss.

As they eat, Sherlock says, "Mycroft should be here in an hour. You know, I think he has turned over a new leaf since you last saw him." Enola swallows. Her recollections of her interactions with her eldest brother aren't exactly very fond, to put it mildly. But from Sherlock's optimistic tone and the eager manner in which he has been talking about Mycroft's impending visit over the past few days, she feels relatively at ease, and rather curious. Surely Sherlock wouldn't be talking this cheerfully if Mycroft was coming to send her off to that terrible finishing school again!

After breakfast and looking over the morning paper, they sit down to a game of chess to await their brother's arrival. Just as Enola checkmates Sherlock's king with the help of her remaining knight and a few pawns, there is a knock at the door. Enola's heart leaps as Sherlock rises to open the door.

Mycroft Holmes, the epitome of the perfect gentleman with a prominent moustache and top hat, enters the flat. "Good morning, Sherlock," he says as he removes his hat. His eyes dart to Enola who sits with an impassive expression in her chair. "Enola..."

 _What in the world is wrong with him?_ Enola thinks. _This isn't the self-assured, haughty Mycroft I remember!_ She is further startled to see Mycroft's lip quiver and a tear roll down his cheek. Sherlock looks on with a hint of an amused smile, saying nothing.

Mycroft walks over to his sister. He seems to be at a loss for words. "Oh, Enola..." he manages to say, taking her in with his gaze and extending his hands towards her. Bewildered and amused, Enola offers him one hand. He grabs it with alacrity, raising it to his lips and covering it with fervent kisses as he breaks down in tears and drops to his knees in front of her.

 _Mycroft Holmes, crying hysterically? Is it possible?_ Enola wonders. "Mycroft," she says in a tone of annoyance, putting her other hand on her brother's shoulder to steady him. He grabs that hand too, bringing it to his cheek and pressing a kiss to her palm.

"Enola, my dear sister, I have been so horrible to you. I was a pathetic old fool to treat you as cruelly as I did. How could I have been so blinded by stupid societal norms to not see how uniquely special and gifted you are? I have heard all about your brilliant deductive skills and many talents -- for you must know that your name has already shot to immense fame in London -- and I am the proudest big brother in the world. My darling, I swear I shall never be unkind to you again, and will always support and encourage your independent pursuits with my heart and soul! Will you forgive me, sweetheart?" he gasps.

Enola's heart fills with amazement and gratitude. She stands up, raising her brother to his feet as well. "Of course, big brother," she whispers as she hugs him tightly, burying her head in his chest. He kisses the top of her head, rubbing her back with brotherly affection. He takes her chin in his hand and tilts her head up to meet his gaze. His own eyes -- the very same shade of amber -- seem to stare back at him. _She is beautiful, and she belongs to him._ Her rosy lips are but a few inches from his. On an impulse, he leans in to kiss her. She is taken by surprise and squeals when her nose is tickled by his moustache. He grabs the back of her neck and presses his lips insistently to hers, plying her mouth with warm, moist kisses. 

Poor Enola! Delighted as she is by her brother's change of heart and warm expression of affection, she cannot suppress the building urge to sneeze as Mycroft's moustache relentlessly tickles her nostrils. _Atishoo!_ Mycroft stumbles backward as they are forced to separate.

Sherlock roars with laughter. "You have no hope of overtaking me as Enola's favourite brother with that moustache of yours, Mycroft. I'm afraid I'll get all the best kisses."

They joke with and tease one another, laughing together naturally and freely like never before. After some time, Mycroft gets serious and says, "Now, Enola, Sherlock and I have been thinking that you should attend Oxford University next year once you are eighteen. You'll be learning alongside the brightest young men in the country, and we have come up with a plan to allow you to enrol without having to live at one of those new women's colleges with all their strict rules and restrictions. How does that sound to you?"

Enola's eyes light up at the mention of Oxford. "Can I choose my own field of study? I would love to study the natural sciences! But where will I live?"

"Of course you can! You'll probably be the only girl in your class though," replies Mycroft with a twinkle in his eye. "And as a senior government official whose unrivalled acumen (here Sherlock gives a little cough) has been indispensable to the Crown on many occasions, I have requested the University governors to grant me a temporary position on their board (of course I shall continue advising Whitehall remotely), as well as lodging for us on the premises of Magdalen College for up to five years, which should be more than enough time for you to finish your studies. I have also received approval from the University for you to enrol as an independent student for any course of your choosing. I will pay the full expenses for your education. You will not be affiliated directly with any college as a member, but shall be free to enjoy the privileges and facilities of Magdalen College as long as you are accompanied by me," Mycroft explains.

"And I wholeheartedly support this plan, my dear," says Sherlock quickly, seeing a hint of disappointment in Enola's face upon hearing that she must be escorted by Mycroft at all times in the College. "You are the strongest, smartest, and bravest girl I know, but I would feel ever so much more secure knowing that no dishonourable male student -- or even professor -- would dare touch you under Mycroft's watchful eye when you are not in class."

Enola nods, realising that she can indeed use her brother's presence as a powerful weapon to ward off unwanted advances in such a male-dominated environment. "But what about you, Sherlock?" she asks. "Won't you be lonely here in Baker Street?"

"I shall visit Oxford whenever I can, and shall insist that Mycroft bring you to London during your holidays. And it will only be for a few years anyway." Sherlock puts an arm around his sister's shoulder. "And don't forget, I still have you here with me for another year before you head off to Oxford with this fool of a brother of ours," he says, nuzzling her cheek.

Content with their plans for Enola's future education, the Holmes siblings spend a delightful day together. In the afternoon, they pack a picnic tea and go for a stroll in Kensington Gardens, Enola bursting with joy as she walks arm in arm with both her brothers. Mycroft tells her that she is welcome to stay at his lodgings in Pall Mall whenever she pleases (or whenever she tires of Sherlock). They return to Baker Street, where Mycroft will spend the night at Enola's insistence.

Over dinner, the brothers regale Enola with silly stories from their childhood. The same thought is on all of their minds: _How lovely it is to finally be together as a real family!_ Enola cannot help but smile when she catches Sherlock giving Mycroft a hug and a kiss as they clear away the dinner plates. She feels intense admiration for them both, bursting with joy at the marvellous change that has come over her eldest brother, and knowing that she will be as happy and comfortable as possible in his care at Oxford (well, she'll have to work on getting used to his ticklish kisses).

Their bed is just big enough for the three of them, and Enola lies snugly ensconced between her brothers. Mycroft simply cannot get enough of his sweet sister now. His hands massage her lithe frame and he kisses her soft skin again and again with worshipful, tender affection, encouraged by her gentle sighs of bliss. After a few futile remonstrations, Enola succumbs to peals of laughter as her eldest brother's moustache delightfully tickles the most sensitive spots on her neck, just below her ears. "Hmm...I seem to recall a certain young man rebuking his little sister one day not so very long ago just for appearing before him in her undergarments," Sherlock teases slyly, seeing how greatly Mycroft is enjoying his newfound intimacy with Enola.

"Shut up, little brother," snaps Mycroft, blushing as he leans over Enola to place a kiss on his little brother's mischievously smiling lips. The brothers entwine their hands across their beloved sister's body, nestling their heads against hers, and drift off to sleep, dreaming of wonderful times together that are yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'm going to take a break from writing for now, but do feel free to suggest ideas for future directions.  
> Please also check out my previous works "Make me yours" and "You are not alone", where Enola and Sherlock reconcile, bond with each other, and live together in London. The next work is "Useless boy(s)", in which we see Enola at Oxford!


End file.
